Percy's adventures
by Percyjpwns
Summary: What happens in Tartarus and afterwards to Percy? If you favourite or follow pls review.
1. Prologue

I don't own pjo or hoo, but i love them both, you're awesome rick!

(this will be the only disclaimer)

Percy POV

"Well what's the plan now" I asked Annabeth, as we looked at the massive monster mob that was waiting for us. There was probably about 1000 monsters on each side of the Doors of Death. "We're going to do something they wouldn't expect us to do, we're who's that?" she asked. I looked where she was pointing and saw a lone figure in greek armor striding out of the gloom towards us. I quickly took out my lethal pen and uncapped it, making it transforming it into my sword, Riptide. I prepared to spring at the figure but he stopped where he was and removed his helmet.

Annabeth and I froze as we recognized the figure. It was Luke.

Review! Next chapter will be longer I promise


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Suddenly Annabeth hurled herself at Luke giving him bonecrushing hug. I snorted at the expression of pain on Luke's face,but then she did something that surprised us both, she pulled back saying" that was for saving us from Kronos and _that's_ for joining him and dying to stop him" as she slapped him across the face hard. I winced with sympathy at the loud crack it made. Luke just grimaced and said "That's why I'm here now,to atone for every lousy mistake I made during the Titan War". As usual my ADHD brain would not let me focus but it let me realize that Luke was supposed to be dead and in Elysium, not alive and in Tartarus. "Woah, woah aren't you supposed to be...". Luke laughed "Dead?" he finished. "Yeah, but the laws of death just say the dead cannot return to the land of the living, so they can't get mad at me for going anywhere in the Underworld since I'm not forced to stay inprisoined in Tartrus or the fields of punishment.

"Alright then" I said "I love family reunions but we really need to finish this later before any other old friends show up, like beef boy". Luke grinned "I want to be **_dead_** center" he said,making us shake our heads" Annabeth you go left, Percy you go right. On the count of 3 "he said" 3, 2,1, go!". We bolted for the army blocking the doors while drawing our weapons, Annabeth her dagger and a sheild she had taken of of a dracaene we had fought earlier, Luke with a sword that had it's guard designed like 2 wings and me with Riptide. As we charged to fight the monsters I realized that their left side was all wolves, their left right side was all dracaena and their center was all telkhines, making it easier to destroy them because of their different fighting styles ( telkhines close combat, dracanae ranged and wolves mixed ). I simply started to swing Riptide in long low sweeps, slicing through the wolves easily. By the time I had finished with them, both Annabeth and Luke had also dealt with their opponents.

"Alright let's go" I shouted to the others and we ran to the ten foot tall doorway. Suddenly a cloaked figure flashed right in front of us, halting our headlong rush to get out. " Hello young demigods" he said in a deep voice " are you ready be sacrificed to Gaea?". "No offense" I said " but who are you?". The man laughed " That's fine, young man. Unlike most Titans and gods I do not crave fame. I am Perses, Titan of war and destruction. And you are Perseus Jackson son of Posidien, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and Luke Castellan son of Hermes.". " Great " I said "another Titan who wants to kill us". " It's nothing personal, I just help whatever side will cause more damage to the world. In this case it's Gaea's side." He proclaimed " Now would you like to come quietly or would you like to fight me and have me beat you 3 on 1?". I quickly stepped forward " I'll fight you 1 on 1, if you agree that either way, you'll let my friends go and it goes by these rules whoever draws first blood is winner and they can do anything to the loser!" " I swear on the five rivers of the Underworld to abide by these rules!

We started to circle each other and suddenly he charged forward swinging out a sword made out of Stygian Iron in a quick flick of his wrists. He stated forcing me farther and farther back from the doors as I began to realize his strategy, to buy time for more monsters to arrive and kill Annabeth and Luke again but he wasn't paying any attention to what was behind me so I slowly turned which way we were facing so he was pushing me back out of Tartarus.

Just as he stepped out of the doors he froze for a fraction of a second, but it was enough. I used the quickest disarming technique I knew to knock his sword out of his hand and gave him a tiny gash on his left wrist. As soon as he unfroze he knelt and said " What is you bidding my master?"

**Am I really mean enough to leave you hanging? Yes!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Why would you serve me?" I asked him, stunned. " I will serve you because I was once warned by the fates that if I was ever defeated that if I didn't serve them I would be cursed to be absorbed by the spirit of Tartarus. Now what is your first command?" " I instantly knew what I had to do " Go and defend Camp half-blood, but first could you teleport the Argo II to right outside the building?". As I said this I looked around the House of Hades that saw the massive skeletons acting as collums to hold the roof up.

Review


	4. Chapter 3

3rd POV

As Leo flew, he double checked the systems of the Argo II nervously hoping that ther was something to fix but of course there was nothing. 'Chances are that between Festus, the Archimedes sphere and I the ship will practically be fixed instantly!' He thought ' that and the fact we saved Nico is the only good thing about going to Rome'. As he pondered this, he swore he would never fail his friends again. Suddenly the controls pinged, putting up a red dot on Leo's radar screen. "Guys " Leo called " get ready, we're only ten minutes out!" Leo's friends began to gather on the main deck, garbed in their armor. As they had flown over some large hills Hazel had ordered Leo to set the ship down. Then she had placed her hand on the ground and closed her eyes. The ground started to rumble and suddenly there were 3 large chunks of metal sprouting from the ground one gold, one bronze and the third was black. After that it had been simple for her to move it onto the ship and shape it into armour. Nico had Stygian Iron armor, Jason had Imperial gold armor with a Celestial bronze helmet, Piper had Celestial bronze armor, Frank had mixed bronze and gold armor, Hazel had gold armor with an iron helmet and Coach Hedge had wooden armor. Leo was even more dazzling armor on he was wearing mixed armor with gold, bronze and iron, but that wasn't the most impressive thing about it. The edges of his armor were glowing with bright flames. Leo was shaken out of his self admiration by Jason calling out " What's that?" At first Leo thought that Jason was seeing things but then he realized there were flashes of light coming from a cave in the hill they were heading for. "That's it" Nico said" that's the house of Hades? " Leo asked" I thought it was in Espirus?". That is Espirus "Nico said" It's the original location anyway. You see those ruins? That's all that's left of ancient Espirus. The modern city is that way." Nico pointed. Leo realized he was right, there was a glow coming from there. "Everybody get ready!" Leo shouted" Coach you stay on the ship, everyone else prepare to charge!" Leo commanded while ignoring Hedge's complaints. "Jason, Frank lower the gangplank".

As they approached the entrance the six demigods prepared to jump into combat with whatever monsters might be inside. "On the count of 3" Jason whispered "1...2...3 go!" They all charged into the large hall in time to see two massive doors close in front of Percy Jackson.

"Annabeth I know you're upset but we need to know what happened". Piper said gently. "Alright" she said " you should know what happened" As she told them the story of how they had journeyed from where they landed to the Doors of Death the rest of the group were amazed at Percy's feats, from defeating Medusa and her sisters alone to gaining the loyalty of Perses. Even Coach Hedge was amazed by his power. Eventually Annabeth told them " Perses asked Percy if he knew what had to be done. Percy told him yes then looked at Luke and told him to use his second life to protect me, kissed me and told me he was sorry." Annabeth sniffed then went on " He nodded at Perses and the two of them ran to the doors and closed them from either side. Perses disappeared as soon as his half was closed, then you charged in as Percy closed the door. Before we could explain, you knocked Luke out and tied him up JASON." Jason looked embarrassed " Sorry, last time I saw him he was at Kronos's palace. I thought he was an enemy!" Leo was still shell shocked that his inspiration was not only in Tartarus, but trapped there. "It's all my fault" he moaned " I never should have opened the fortune cookie!". "Leo!" Hazel reprimanded " it was the only thing you could do to save Frank and I ". Everybody nodded sadly. "What now? "Leo asked. "We stick to the plan" Jason decided. "We have to stop Gaea, no matter what". "But without Percy we don't stand a chance" Leo whimpered. "No offense but he's the most powerful demigod ever". "Was" Nico said sadly. "I can sense nearby people's life force, but as soon as the door sealed, he disappeared". "Per-Percy can't be dead" Annabeth stuttered and broke down.

Percy's POV

As soon as I closed the second door, I felt the floor evaporate beneath me. The. The obvious happened: I fell. I tried to remember how monsters got out of Tartarus, but I had fazed out of that lecture from Annabeth. Suddenly I heard a voice boom out of the infinite darkness "Poor boy, he sacrificed himself to save the one he loves". Another voice answered"I agree. No other hero has what he has: he has a true heart." "Hello" I called out. "Who are you?". Shock emanated from the two beings. "He's alive!" the first voice said "No hero has ever been able to withstand the power of my pit so deep in! Even Houdini couldn't escape from more than a mile down!". Sure enough I could feel my body starting to weaken. "Quick let us help him!"the second voice replied. There was a flash of light and I blacked out...

When I woke, I was in a bed in a small infirmary with a glass of nectar in my hands. "Oh good you're awake" a familiar voice said to my left. When I looked over I nearly jumped through the ceiling. The man was made completely out of darkness! "Who are you?" I asked with as much respect as I could, I had a feeling that if this man became even slightly angry it would do a lot of damage to anything or anyone nearby. The man laughed "I am Erebus primordial god of darkness and son of Chaos. My brother Tartarus and I saved you from being absorbed by his pit, then brought you here". "But why?" I asked puzzled that 2 primordials would help me. The man sighed. "As primordials we are not to influence the world other than to control our realms. Gaea has influenced the world too much. The rest of the primordials voted on whether or not to stop her but once we agreed to do that we couldn't decide on what to do. So after we saved you my brothers Pontus, Tartarus, Ouranos and I decided to make you an offer: we will help you defeat Gaea by giving you a new body that can channel our powers and then switch you back to this body afterwards". I was shocked that 4 primordials would be channeling their power through 1 body! But I had to help my friends so I instantly agreed. "My lord it would be my pleasure to serve as your ... champion". "Thank you, now close your eyes and you will be transferred to your new body. It will be transported directly to the Argo II ". He then told me to be at DOA recording studios three days after Gaea was defeated. He snapped his fingers and the world dissolved. When the world cleared the first thing I saw was Coach Hedge running at me yelling "Die intruder ". My instincts kicked in, I jumped 20 feet up then came down in a controlled roll. I reached out with one hand sending a blast of lightning at him, knocking him out cold. I turned and saw Luke with his new sword pointed at my chest growling "Who are you?". It's me Percy". In the time it took me to answer the rest of the crew arrived on deck in pairs: Leo and Jason, Piper and Hazel with Annabeth, Frank and Nico. Piper hearing what I had said, used her charmspeak and asked "Are you telling the truth?". I said "Yes". There was a huge uproar" You can't be Percy, he died " Nico said sadly. "Yeah" Leo agreed "Plus you don't look like him!". "Guys he's telling the truth!" Luke exclaimed" That's my power as a son of Hermes, the ability to lie and detect lies and he's not lying!". "Oh my gods Percy!" Annabeth ran forward and gave me a hug then slapped me across the face"We are over! You broke your promise! You've been gone for 2 days!". I was heartbroken to hear the note of finality in her voice, but I had problems that were more important than my personal ones. "I promise I'll make it up to you, but how far are we from Mount Olympus?". "There it is!" Jason shouted "There's Mount Olympus!". The ancestral home of the gods was a grand peak rising above the surrounding mountains. It was mostly covered by groves of olive trees but at the top there was a light dusting of snow, and at the peak of the mountain there was the beginning of a pathway. "Leo set the ship down right in front of the archway". Leo put the ship down a short way from the peak. "That's what we need to protect" Annabeth said "Now we should make a battle strategy, so we can defeat the rest of the giants. We have 8 more to defeat, and 9 demigods-". "39" a familiar voice called. We turned and saw Thalia and the Hunters of Artemis coming out of the trees. "Thalia!" Annabeth, Luke, Jason, Piper and I raced for the gangplank with the rest of the crew following more slowly. As Luke and I approached we were greeted by drawn bows "Stop right there, males" Phoebe said " Who are you?". "Luke" Thalia gasped "how are you alive? And who are you?"she asked , glancing at me before hugging Luke tightly. "Don't you recognize me, Pinecone Face?". "Only Annabeth and Percy have the right to call me that!"she growled. "I am Percy" I said, wondering with my ADHD what I looked like "For instance you're scared of hei-" I stopped mid sentence as she tackled me in a hug too. "Why do you look different?"she asked. "Yeah Percy " Frank agreed. By the time I had finished my tale everyone was speechless. "4 primordials" Hazel breathed in amazement. "Yeah" I agreed "It's amazing, but shouldn't we check what's going on at the camps?". Everyone agreed and when we got the Iris Message through we were relieved to see Chiron and Lupa ordering the demigods to put their weapons down. "Greeks, Romans" Jason called through "stop fighting! There is no real difference between you! As your praetor I order you to stand down! Camp half blood trust me and stop fighting!" After much grumbling and infighting they started to listen. "Now" Jason asked "who's up for a field trip?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Three weeks later

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••

Percy's POV

Over the past three weeks we had turned the top of Mount Olympus into a fortress. We had called on both the camps and the Amazons to reinforce us along with the hunters. The Seven, cabin leaders from camp halfblood, centurions from New Rome, Queen Hylla from the Amazons and Thalia from the hunters were in the command tent, discussing battle tactics. I know, I know the Romans swore vengeance on us but we made a pact. If we defeated Gaea we would stand trial in New Rome for our 'sins'. "well we should..." Annabeth droned on. I tried to pay attention but my mind kept going back to the prophecy. _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_ check. _And foes bear arms to the doors of death,_ double check. Now all we had to worry about was _To storm or fire the world must fall _and _an oath to keep with a final breath._

Suddenly Luke ran in shouting "They're here they're here". We ran outside and saw that he was right. The giants current army was ten times larger than the one that had attacked Camp Jupiter. The next few hours were blur, but I remember the gods coming to help us halfway through the battle.

Finally when most of our forces were gone there was only three giants left, Leon, Gration and Porphyrion. By the time we defeated Leon and Gration, nobody was left except the Seven, Nico, Thalia, Luke and the Olympians and none of us were in shape to keep fighting. Porphiyrion laughed "Is this the best defense Olympus can manage? How pitiful". Then he pointed his spear at the sky and summoned a lightning bolt to the point. Somehow I knew what was going to happen before it did "Duck and cover!". Then the lightning hit Zeus' bolt and detonated it.

The following explosion was so strong that it blasted even the gods off thir feet. When I regained my senses I realized that my father hthe landed beside me, leaking I hour from many cuts all over his body. "Percy" he croaked "take my trident, it will be needed to defeat him". I nodded and grabbed it. As soon as I touched it I felt an enormous surge of power. "Porphiyrion" I called to the giant who ws striding towards the summit "You aren't finished yet". He whirled around and smiled "Ah nice to meet the legendary, Percy Jackson. Are you ready to face your worst enemy?". I slammed the trident into the ground and summoned a saltwater spring."Are you?" I charged and I willed the spring to form an avatar around me. It swirled around me to create a figure the same size as Porphyrion. When he jabbed with his spear I was ready. I blocked with my trident's avatar and cut it in half with Riptide's. He snarled and drew his club. He swung it but it froze mid-swing. "Stop that" he complained. I looked down and saw I had inadvertently created a mini hurricane for my avatar. I stabbed forward with the trident and lifted him up like a piece of meat on a fork. I grinned and sliced across with Riptide, lopping off his head. As soon as he turned to dust I willed the water to surge forward and keep him from reforming, until I could find a god to finish the job.

I looked around and saw all of my freinds and the gods still un able to fight, before I thought of one goddess who wasn't there. "Hestia"I called out "would you like to have a campfire?". There was a burst of flames and my favorite goddess was standing in front of me. "Yes Percy let's". She waved her hand and the dust dropped to the ground. And began burning brightly, the water gone.

I would have collapsed from exhaustion if Hestia and another pair of arms hadn't caught me. I turned and saw the grinning face of Leo Valdez. "That was epic man I mean-"."Yes it was Leo" a new voice said "it was as you say epic.". We whirled and saw Gaea rising from the earth. That wasn't the scariest thing though. The scariest thing was that her eyes were slowly opening."And now that I am waking you will only do 'epic' things with my permission". "Not a chance dirt face! " Leo growled and blasted a massive white hot fireball at her. It was hard to tell who tell who was more surprised, Leo or Gaea. But he automatically continued. I grimaced and raised the trident once more. As I raised it I tried to summon the same power I used for the hurricanes and magnified it a thousand times. Suddenly we were immersed in the largest storm I have ever been in. I charged forward to help Leo who was now fighting Gaea, hammers on staff. As we fought, Gaea seemed to grow slower until I managed to stab her with the trident. "Now Leo" I the gods he understood and swung his flaming hammer at her head and blasted her to oblivion. As soon as she blew apart I collapsed, unconscious.

Review


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In my dreams I was back in my sickroom in Tartarus. "Hey Percy" Erebus greeted me "How are you feeling?".

"Like I've been electrocuted for hours on end".

Erebus chuckled "That's not to far off. You were channeling an enormous amount of power from the trident. You realize that you were channeling the raw power of the sea".

I felt my eyes go wide "How am I alive?".

"You wouldn't be if you had been in your old body. Now are you ready to return to it?".

"Yes please" I agreed

"Very well, when you wake you will be in Olympus. Thank you for helping us. Goodbye!". With that he snapped his fingers and the world dissolved around me.

Line break

When I opened my eyes I was in a small infirmary on Olympus. There was a note next to me. It read: Percy when you wake please join us in the throne room~Poesiden. I sighed and heaved myself up with the help of a cane leaning on the nightstand. As I walked up the mountain, everyone who saw me stopped what they were doing and bowed to me.

When I finally made it to the summit and pushed the doors open, all of the heads turned in my direction. For a moment nobody spoke. Then the cheers started. It was especially loud because everyone who had been at the battle was there. Finally the gods got everybody calmed down.

"Now on with the rewards ceremony" Zeus boomed "first of all, everyone who participated in the war will receive 100 denari or drachma. Now the leaders of the cabins and the centurions will receive the same amount of immortality as a hunter of Artemis. All that I have mentioned other than the Seven, Thalia and Nico di Angelo step forward.

As they made them immortal one by one, I walked over to Annabeth who seemed to be crying. "What's the matter Wise Girl?" I asked turned to me and hissed "Luke's dead because you made him promise to protect me". I gaped at her in shock "You mean _an oath to keep with a final breath". _She nodded"he jumped in front of the explosion from the bolt. He was electrocuted instantly. Now go away!".

I walked away stunned that Luke had died not once but twice to complete a prophecy, and this time it was my fault.

Suddenly Zeus announced that it was time to reward the Seven, Thalia and Nico. "Along with the immortality, these heroes will receive a certain amount of gifts depending on what they have done. This includes godhood. Now first to my son Jason you may have 3 gi-". "No brother, we should reward our most deserving hero first. Percy." Hestia interrupted. It took some arguing but they managed to convince Zeus to reward me first. "Perseus Jackson you may have 4 gifts".

"For my first gift I would like all the heroes who died in the past two years, if they want to should be brought back to life". This instigated another round of arguments, but the gods realized they should do it or they would lose all demigods support. "Very well what are the rest of your requests?" Zeus griped.

" I also would like a celestial bronze Swiss army multitool /knife that turns into a sword,".at this everyone looked at Hephestus who nodded. "My Pegasus, Blackjack to have the same immortality as me and that's all I want at the moment. My last wish can wait.

Line break

"And last but not least we shall be moving both camps together and we will be using the Greek organizational structure. Now we may celebrate our victory" Zeus finished.

Of course everyone who knew Dionysus and Apollo knew to cover their ears"PARTY TIME". Within seconds the entire throne room was full of partying gods, nature spirits and demigods. I wasn't really in the mood for partying so I headed over to the Ophiartus' outdoor aquarium. As he mooed and swam around I sensed someone behind me. I turned and saw the least likely goddess to talk to me smiling at me. "Lady Artemis, how may I be of service" I asked. She smiled "I came to thank you for your first request". I gave her a blank look. She rolled her eyes and pointed up "The Huntress is gone from the sky. She is now sleeping at Camp Half-Blood along with the rest of the formerly fallen heroes". I looked up and saw she was right. "Also I came to give you a gift. I have heard you are the worst archer Chiron has ever taught". I blushed at this.

"It's true milady I actually managed to shoot Chiron when he was standing behind me" I admitted. She laughed "Well this should help." She held out a beautiful bow made of some pale wood. "I'm sorry milady but a bow won't help me". "Don't be so sure. This bow used to belong to Orion. It is made of driftwood so it is connected to the sea. It is the only bow he could use. Enjoy". With that she flashed off.

R&R


	7. Chapter 6

"Well it looks like I'm not the only one with a gift of you" an amused voice said. I turned and saw Hestia standing behind me. "I would like to invite you to become my champion. If you accept you can use pyrokinises to an extent and heal people,". I grinned at my favourite goddess and nodded "It would be an honor milady". "Good thank you" she smiled. "If I'm not much mistaken Athena would like a word". I thanked her and walked over to where Athena was standing "Lady Hestia said you would like to have a word.

She nodded grimly"We have won the war but Atlas seems to have escaped from under the sky. He is on his way to attack Camp Half-Blood. You must go and protect it, but first take these". She held out a small box and celestial bronze knife. "The knife will turn into a sword when you flick the switch or another weapon when you push this button until the symbol shows that weapon. The watch will turn into a shield when you tap the button. Now go!".

I ran out of the building and whistled before jumping the railing and off of Olympus. At first I thought I had killed myself but then Blackjack swooped out of nowhere and caught me on his back. This time I managed to not squeak. _Where to boss?_

__"Camp HB fast.!". For once he didn't talk back and I was greatful. As we flew I heard Hestia's voice in my head_ through the ring hero. _I looked up and saw a ring of fire hanging in the sky. I told Blackjack to go through and when we did we were above Half-Blood hill. I jumped to the ground and went to the crest of the hill and saw an enemy I thought had been dealt with for almost 3 years. The one being I knew who was stronger than Ares. The Titan Atlas.


	8. Chapter 7

I glared at him " how did you get out from under the sky?"

Atlas grinned "Epimeteus was never very bright. Now do you surrender?".

I swung my sword and the battle started. Blow for blow he was much stronger than me, but the campers had started firing arrows and they slowed him down. Unfortunately he had brought a group of dracanae to support him and I had to dodge their arrows. The battle raged throughout the night. By dawn I was losing hope. I was slowing down very quickly and Atlas was still practically fresh.

Suddenly I thought _No, I will not die this way. I am Perseus Jackson, Slayer of Giants, Defeater of Titans, Champion of Hestia, Son of Poesiden, Hero of Olympus. _

Then I saw a lone figure cutting his way through the dracaena towards us. Atlas kept fighting until he too saw the warrior. He froze and that gave me the perfect opportunity to strike. I lunged out with both my swords stabbing them deeply into his chest. Atlas stared at me in shock then in anger. He began to glow gold until another sword blade stabbed him from behind. He staggered then exploded sending me and the mysterious swordsman who'd stabbed him flying.

Then the world faded to black.


	9. Chapter 8

I opened my eyes and yelped. I was surrounded by a swirling vortex of flames. I heard a quiet chuckle behind me and saw Hestia with her hands over her mouth. I glared at her playfully "Was the laugh absolutely necessary?". That just made her laugh harder. I tried to ask her what she had summoned me for, but she told me to wait. As I watched two more people appeared. One was Nico and the other was the stranger who had helped me fight Atlas. They both yelped and I had to admit it was pretty funny.

Once Hestia calmed them down she did the introductions "Shay, these are Percy and Nico, sons of Poesiden and Hades respectively. Percy, Nico this is Shay, Son of Poesiden. Now that I had time to examin him closely he held little resemblance to Posiden or I. He was fairly tall about 5,10, and looked to be around 16 or 17. He had blonde hair that looked like it could have been in a military cut, a few weeks ago


	10. Chapter 9

There was a flash and suddenly we were on top of Half Blood Hill. I looked around and saw that everyone was at the amphitheater. "Come on guys" I told my companions. We started walking down in our cloaks which apparently included light armor. I sent a prayer of thanks to Hestia.

We got to the amphitheater with the last of the campers. Most looked at us strangely dint nobody asked questions. Finally Chiron stood up at the front along with the leaders from both camps and the Seven.

"Heroes we are here today to commemorate the loss of Percy Jackson, Son of Poesiden, Titan-Bane, Giant-Slayer. He was a brave, kind soul who always looked out for his freinds above himself. His fatal fl-" Chiron spoke sadly.

"So what" a new voice asked "I bet he never did any of that, he faked it". A boy who looked like a younger version of Jason stepped forward. "I mean, he was only a son of Poesiden, Zeus is more powerful".

There were some nods around the audience, but before Chiron could speak, I stepped forward "Actually if Zeus and Poesiden went one on one Poesiden would win. He is older and has more domains than Zeus".

He glared at me and retorted "Who are you to know so much about the gods? I bet you godly relation isn't even an Olympian".

This really annoyed me. I had fought in two wars and I had always tried to help people. This demigod was the embodiment of what the Hunters hated. He was arrogant, rude, and obviously did not know how to treat people with respect. "If you really want to know my patron is Hestia. That is all I am willing to tell you. If you don't think I am powerful then duel me". I challenged. I saw my old freinds other than Jason grin at this. He just tried not to be embarrassed by his probable younger brother.

The demigod grinned and said "One hour from now at the sword arena we fight".

Suddenly I heard my patron's voice '_Percy, you and Shay may have your appearances back. I convinced Aphrodite to_ _help. _ I agreed but I asked her to wait until after my duel '_I wish to reveal my identity after the fight'. _She reluctantly agreed. _'It is a good time anyway. What better way for a hero to reveal himself than on his eighteenth birthday'._

I winced and thought about my mom. She was probably incapacitated by grief, from my 'death'. Hestia chuckled "_I told her you hadn't died yet"._

I silently thanked her and walked with Nico and my brother to the arena to get ready. As we walked I asked Shay how old he was and other brotherly questions. I was shocked when he told me he was only 13.

When the time for the duel finally came I had learned everything I should know as Shay's brother. He and Nico wished me luck and I walked to the center of the arena where the arrogant demigod stood. As we waited for our audience to settle down, I asked him his name. He snorted as if I should know who he was. "I'm Minos the second, son of Zeus".

I nodded and when Chiron started the match, I didn't even bother to draw my sword.

When he swung his sword at me I merely slapped the blade away. He kept trying and I kept slapping the blade at me. Eventually I grabbed his blade and kicked him in the chest, sending him sprawling. I summoned fire in my hands and melted the sword. Using the water in his body I yanked him to his feet. He gazed at me fearfully "Who are you?".

I decided to play with him a bit, to see how he reacted. I leaned in and whispered "I am the Hero of Olympus twice over. I am Titan-slayer, Giant-bane. I am a child of the sea". I could see the realization coming into his eyes. "I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Posieden, Champion of Hestia". I let him run away screaming "please don't hurt me!".

I looked at the rest of camp and asked if they would like to know who I was. They said yes, so I dramatically took of my hood and mask. "I am Percy Jackson".

** A/N Look people I need reviews to motivate me or I**

** will give the story away/delete it so R&R pls**


	11. Chapter 10

**Alright folks in this I'm putting out the recommendation invite!**

**Should this be**

**Perlia**

**Perzoe**

**Or**

**PercyxPiper**

**Please choose one or the other and put it in reviews! I will announce it by the end of May! Remember I also need reviews, I've only had 3 reviews. If I don't have ten reviewers by May 15th say goodbye. That would be really stupid since this summer I plan to put up 1k words a day! Story time!**

Two days after Percy's return.

Piper POV

It's nice to have Percy back. When he 'died' on Half-Blood Hill the sea was always unmoving or raging, from Poesiden's grief. Now that we knew he had survived the sea was happy again. The Sea God had even given camp boats and surfboards for recreation! Now that the heroes of the wars were alive again, I was no longer cabin counselor for Aphrodite/Venus. Silena hadn't wanted the post back but I had insisted. Over the course of the year Jason and I had grown farther apart and finally broken up. I was sad but it had been mutual: we didn't feel romantically attracted anymore. I wonder who will beknew new boyfriend? Maybe I could get Percy! I almost instantly got over the thought. Not only was he hot but he was a hero. Stil..


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi all! I now have 5 different reviewers! I need 5 more in the next week or say goodbye to my story. Also remember to PM me about who Percy should get together with. The choices are**

**Zoë**

**Thalia**

**Or Piper**

**So far only one person has voted. VOTE!**

Thalia POV

Yes! Percy's back! I can't wait to go to Olympus for the celebration! Although it's a formal... Anywayit will be nice to see all my old freinds!

**Sorry about the short chapter but I didn't want to getflicked for an authors note!**

**VOTE AND REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

Shay's POV

I glanced over at Percy's sleeping form. I had to be sure to not wake him. My plan required him to sleep until I was well off. I packed up my sword, shield and the club of Theseus. My sword had also originally been his but Hestia had given them to me as a gift.

I took a deep breath. Percy had done it once when he was 14. I was going to do it at tage same age. I was going to hold up the sky. I quietly walked to the stables. '_Hey boss 2' _Blackjack spoke in my mind.

_'Hey Blackjack. I need a ride to California. Can you do that by tomorrow at sunset?'_

The Pegasus snorted and replied '_course'._I climbed on and we were off towards the west. As we flew Blackjack tried to ask why I was going to California. I, however refused to tell him. Finally I fell asleep against the Pegasus' neck.

Then of course I had demigod dreams.

**Send reviews and votes for women. So far Piper has two against both the others which have 0**


	14. Chapter 13

3rd POV

As Shay and Blackjack flew west, Camp Half-Blood started to stir. When Percy woke up he was suprised to see that Shay was gone. After searching everywhere he went to get Blackjack to do an aerial sweep. He froze, Blackjack was gone. He turned to the other pegasi and demanded where the black Pegasus was. They reluctantly told him the story of the night's departure. Percy's eyes widened. He sprinted to the big house to tell Chiron.

**Again pls end reviews and votes!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi all after this chapter I'm going to put the story on hiatus for a while until I have the pairing for Percy. Remember Percabeth is not an option. **

**Percy POV**

"Come on Leo, we have to go faster!" I shouted at the pilot of the Argo II. "I'm going at max speed, Percy! I can't go any faster!". We were zipping over the U.S. in the ship, chasing Shay to California. I hoped we could catch him soon. I had a sneaking suspicion he was headed to free Epitmeus from under the sky, and to do that he would have to get past the garden of the Hespereids and Ladon.


	16. AN I'm sorry!

Yah I know I'm sorry about the short chapters but I needed the pairing. It is ...…...…

PercyxPiper

Seriously people read the choices don't just go Percabeth, Percabeth!


	17. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry about the chapter screw up**

I'm sorry about having such short chapters but I want to update as often as possible. If you want a shout out suggest stuff for the story. Now on with the story

Shay's POV

I breathed heavily as I exited the Garden of the Hespereides. I had just had a very close scrape with Ladon. I looked up at where the sky was pushing down in a solid force. That was where I needed to go to free Epitemeus.

I walked up to the struggling Titan. "If I free you do you swear on the River Styx to find another Titan and force them under the sky?". He nodded tiredly. I stepped forward and placed my shoulders under the sky. The pain was unbelievable. It was like a million boulders were smashing down on me at once.

I'm not sure how long I held the sky, it's hard to keep track of time when you're in so much pain, but when I looked up I saw my brother and Leo fighting a giant. That's right, a full sized giant son of Gaea. I saw it blow fire so I figured it was Enceladus. As I watched Percy blasted the giant with green flames while Leo blasted with orange. The giant stumbled backwards and I realized what my brother's plan was. As the giant stumbled into me I let the sky fall on his shoulders. I rolled away, absolutely exhausted. That was when I passed out.

When I opened my eyes I saw Percy leaning over me worriedly. "I'm fine Percy, just extremely tired. Stop worrying". He sighed with relief. "Thank the gods you're alright. Just rest, okay?". I nodded then passed out again.

When I woke back up I saw a different face by my bedside. It was Piper. I sat up and swung my legs out of bed against her protests. I looked around I must be on the Argo II. "Piper can you give me a hand, I want to go up on deck?". "Fine" she reluctantly agreed. As we walked up to the deck I had to lean on her heavily. When we finally got on deck, I leaned on the railing instead of her.

I saw both Leo and Percy were on deck as well. I grinned at them "Sup?". "Sup? Sup? You run off and get stuck under the sky and all you can say is sup?" Percy ranted. I was about to send a comment back at him, but Piper beat me to it. "You can't talk! You fought Atlas and Porphiyrion alone. I think holding the sky is safer than that!".

That shut Percy up. He walked away swearing in Greek. I couldn't understand all of it but I understood enough to understand he was pissed. I gave Piper a grateful smile. She smiled back "We'll have to fix your hair before the party, you know". "What party?". She stared at me like I was a freak "The party for Percy surviving the Atlas explosion. And you" she added smiling.

"Since you're a daughter of Aphrodite would you help me get clothes for it? I'm rather out of them". I said sheepishly. She nodded "Sure, we were going to stop in NYC for the other guys anyway. We'll get you something!". She skipped off smiling. "And what's wrong with my hair?". She just smiled back at me.

Percy POV

'This is ridiculous' I thought annoyed 'the hero of Olympus can't find a date'. I had asked around and none of the girls I could stand were free for the dance. Then I realized there was one girl I hadn't asked yet. Piper. I sprinted over to the Aphrodite cabin and knocked. Piper answered the door "Yes, Percy?". I nervously scratched my head "Wouldyougotothepartywithme?". "What? She asked, laughing. I sighed "Would you go to the party with me please?". She blinked surprised "Me? Why would you want to go with me?". "I want to go with you because you're the only girl I like without a date. Plus you're very pretty!" I told her cheekily.

Piper beamed "Of course I'll go with you! I'll meet you at the Argo 11 at 7 so we can get a ride from Leo, okay?". I nodded happily and ran back to my cabin so I could get ready.

When I got back I saw Shay looking annoyed at his reflection. I knew what he was upset about. The weight of the sky had turned his hair stark white. I thought it looked awesome, especially since it was longer than before, reaching his chin. "Come on Shay, get ready. You don't want to disappoint Reyna!".

He shook his head "I can't believe I accepted her invitation. By the way who are you going with?" he asked slyly. " Piper" I told him. He grinned "How am I not surprised?". I smacked the back of his head. "Just get ready!".

Shay's POV

Wow. That's all I could think as the Argo 11 sailed to Mount Olympus. It was incredible. There were hundreds of lights in the streets. Everyone was in a festive mood from the return of their hero. I was proud for Percy, even if he didn't like the attention.

I looked over at Reyna, who had joined me at the bow. She looked stunning in her (Sorry I'm a guy so this won't sound very detailed) purple dress with gold jewelry to complement it. I had a feeling she had chosen these colours because of her Roman background. I however was not very spectacular in my tux and ocean blue tie to match my eyes. I looked over at Percy and Piper who were standing beside us. Percy wore a similar outfit to mine, with the exception of his sea green tie. Piper wore a turquoise dress with a silver charm bracelet. Simple yet elegant.

(Reyna may seem OOC but remember what Annabeth said about her expression at the start of Mark of Athena)

I was surprised when Reyna grabbed my hand tightly. I looked at her curiously. She looked extremely tense, nervous even. I squeezed her hand and told Percy we were going to the stables to get a direct look at Olympus as we landed.

When we got there she turned to me "Sorry, but you're the first boy who hasn't rejected me completely. Percy had Annabeth and Jason wasn't ready for a girlfriend. I just don't want to drive you away before we even get to know each other". She looked like she was on the edge of tears, so I pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, I am far too stubborn to be driven away. If I befriend someone then it's very hard to drive me away from them. I promise I will not let you drive me away from you. Even if we don't end up being romantically connected, I will be your friend. The only way to get rid of me is to join an enemy, and I know you'd never do that". I rubbed her back gently and siphoned off her tears.

"Thank you" she whispered. I looked at her face. She had stopped crying and was looking almost happy again. "Are you ready to go have fun or do you want to stay here for a bit?". She smiled "Let's go party".

Percy POV

I was excited as we landed. The gods apparently had a big announcement. I wondered what it was about, if it was a prophecy I was going to scream. 'Oh well' I thought 'may as well enjoy the party first. I was glad that I was going with Piper, she was brave, smart and I might have a small crush on her.

Suddenly I heard Leo's voice over the intercom "Alright ladies and gents, we are landing in Olympus, 600th floor Empire State Building. Thank you for flying Air Argo". We laughed at Leo's commentary and walked to the ramp that led down onto Olympus.

When we went to the throne room, we saw that the party was already in full swing. We split up with the other couples that had come on the Argo II: Luke and Annabeth, Hazel and Frank, Shay and Reyna. After a bit of dancing Piper and I decided to go outside. We walked to one of the benches and sat down. "Which is your favourite constellation?" Piper asked. "The Huntress" I said pointing "She was once a hunter of Artemis. She sacrificed her life to save her freinds. They say her spirit now roams the world under the name Zoë Nightshade". "Yes, I do" a familiar voice said from behind us. Zoë strode towards us with Thalia close behind. I noticed Zoë now wore the lieutenant's tiara while Thalia wore her pre-Hunter garb. I grinned and spread my arms wide to be crushed by a double hug.

After some chitchat and finding out Thalia was leaving the Hunt, they walked inside leaving Piper and I alone once again. We sat together in silence for a while, until Piper asked me "Is this just for tonight, or is it for longer?". I told her the truth "I want it to be much longer than just tonight, but what do you want?". She answered by leaning into me.

She looked up into my eyes and I was hypnotized by their shifting. I leaned towards her and pressed my lips against hers quickly. I pulled back and looked at her. She looked annoyed "Seriously? I was just getting into that!". She pulled me back and this time I didn't pull back. By the time we broke apart we were both gasping for air.

"I think you know my answer" Piper said "Now shall we go here the announcement?". I nodded giddily, ready for anything.

Shay POV

As the party went on, Reyna introduced me to several older demigods. They all seemed to be cheerful enough, but all of them had a tired air around them, like they knew that someday they would meet a monster they couldn't beat. I had a feeling they might be right.

At midnight the gods called for attention in front of the thrones. As soon as we were assembled Athena stood up "It has come to our attention that the Flame of the West is moving again" . At this the demigods started murmuring among themselves until Zeus called for silence. Athena continued "This time the flame is going to Canada. Mount Olympus will now be located on the 1867th (Anyone who can tell me what 1867 has to do with Canada gets cookies!) floor of the CN tower and Camp Half-Blood will be at 199 Sport Lane, White Lake, Ontario".

"The Flame will move on Canada Day at midnight, so be ready to travel to the new camp. Thank you. You are dismissed".

As soon as she finished I turned to Reyna, who was wearing a light scowl. "Great! I'll be able to visit my family". She smiled a bit at this. "It's going to be weird having a new camp. A lot of the people here are American so it's going to bug them that they lost the Flame to Canada. Oh well, it should be interesting!

Time skip to Canada Day

Percy POV

We were ready to go. Chiron had somehow managed to turn our cabin into a small box the size of my fist. He told us that this time the cabins were going to be placed where the residents wanted. I had a feeling I would know exactly where to put it when we got there. Shay walked over. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Yeah, we'll be moving in about 20 minutes, so I had to be". "Good we have to meet Chiron a the big house now anyway".

We walked up to the big house just in time for us to get on the porch before we teleported to the new location. The world seemed to spin around the house before it stopped. We were now in a clearing on a beautiful lake. I was sad that we had left the old camp but I was also happy for something new.

Every one split up to find a place for their cabin. Shay and I walked out on the water to see any places to put our cabin. I knew we had the perfect place when I saw the island. It was large, almost two square kilometers and had forest and clearings. It also had a perfect place for a dock. I looked over at Shay to see him zipping across the water towards it. I laughed and followed. We decided to place our cabin at the edge of the island, facing the big house. When I threw down the cabin collapsible container, it expanded to be a modern beach house. I knew only one person could have done this so I sent a silent prayer of thanks to Poseidon.

"Alright let's explore our pad, shall we?" I asked Shay. He answered by starting towards it. I smiled 'This is awesome' I thought as I followed my brother.

Time skip a few weeks

Shay POV

I rubbed my hands together gleefully. Tonight was Capture the Flag, and our team consisted of Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, and Artemis. Since the two camps had combined the hunters had simply chosen their team because they would have been crushed otherwise. Frank and I had been working on strategy all day and we were about to brief the others.

Frank technically should have been with Ares, but he had hated his siblings. He was the only one who wasn't hotheaded and rude so he decided to embrace his legacyship and descent from Poseidon instead of Ares. In his Roman form Mars was fine most of the time, but Ares was always cruel. When Frank had moved to our cabin, Poseidon had given him a ring that gave him the powers of a son of the Sea God but on a far smaller scale. For example he couldn't create a hurricane like Percy and I could.

Anyway the plan was for the hunters to stay around the boundary line, the children of Zeus and Hades to attack on either side and Frank in Pegasus form, Blackjack, Percy and I to fly above the fighting and snag the flag.

After the the briefing we put the flag up a tree and prepared ourselves. Percy had his two swords and shield, while I had my sword, club and a crossbow that I had borrowed (read stolen) from the Amazons.

As soon as Chiron blew the whistle we took off, me on Frank and Percy on Blackjack. After a couple minutes of searching, we saw three figures fly from the enemy's side. When we got closer I saw that it was Reyna and Piper on the backs of Pegasi. The third figure was Luke wearing flying sandals.

Percy shouted "I'm taking Luke, you two take the girls" before urging RutbrrrrBlackjack on. 'What now' Frank asked. I smiled "Can you get alongside Reyna? I can deal with Piper now". I aimed my crossbow and shot Piperin the head. Her helmet kept her alive but also knocked her out from the impact.

As soon as we got alongside Reyna, she jabbed at me with her spear. I parried. This pattern continued until I disarmed her and put my sword at her throat. She smiled and flew off to put her Pegasi away.

I went back to searching and soon found the flag. It was on a pile of rocks that would be very hard to climb but perfect for defending a flag from enemy's. We swooped down and I grabbed the flag. As we were flying back I saw Percy was still fighting Luke. I told Frank to fly straight at him. "Hey Lukey" he turned and saw us charging. His face paled and he dropped out of the sky. As soon as we passed the border the flag changed to be a trident.

After the match Chiron congratulated us and walked off to look after some injured campers. Our team headed over to where we had docked a sailing yacht. We had promised that if we won there would be a party at our place and we intended to fulfill.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Next Day

Percy POV

I looked at the arena, amazed we had managed to make it so well. With the help of Tyson and the Hephestaus cabin, we had made a 20m by 20m raft with anchors. We had built up the sides to make a 1ft tall bowl and filled it with sand, before adding bleachers on the sides. It was a perfect floating arena, and we were going to have a tag team tournament.

Review and Comment! For cookies!


	18. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry about the chapter screw up**

I'm sorry about having such short chapters but I want to update as often as possible. If you want a shout out suggest stuff for the story. Now on with the story

Shay's POV

I breathed heavily as I exited the Garden of the Hespereides. I had just had a very close scrape with Ladon. I looked up at where the sky was pushing down in a solid force. That was where I needed to go to free Epitemeus.

I walked up to the struggling Titan. "If I free you do you swear on the River Styx to find another Titan and force them under the sky?". He nodded tiredly. I stepped forward and placed my shoulders under the sky. The pain was unbelievable. It was like a million boulders were smashing down on me at once.

I'm not sure how long I held the sky, it's hard to keep track of time when you're in so much pain, but when I looked up I saw my brother and Leo fighting a giant. That's right, a full sized giant son of Gaea. I saw it blow fire so I figured it was Enceladus. As I watched Percy blasted the giant with green flames while Leo blasted with orange. The giant stumbled backwards and I realized what my brother's plan was. As the giant stumbled into me I let the sky fall on his shoulders. I rolled away, absolutely exhausted. That was when I passed out.

When I opened my eyes I saw Percy leaning over me worriedly. "I'm fine Percy, just extremely tired. Stop worrying". He sighed with relief. "Thank the gods you're alright. Just rest, okay?". I nodded then passed out again.

When I woke back up I saw a different face by my bedside. It was Piper. I sat up and swung my legs out of bed against her protests. I looked around I must be on the Argo II. "Piper can you give me a hand, I want to go up on deck?". "Fine" she reluctantly agreed. As we walked up to the deck I had to lean on her heavily. When we finally got on deck, I leaned on the railing instead of her.

I saw both Leo and Percy were on deck as well. I grinned at them "Sup?". "Sup? Sup? You run off and get stuck under the sky and all you can say is sup?" Percy ranted. I was about to send a comment back at him, but Piper beat me to it. "You can't talk! You fought Atlas and Porphiyrion alone. I think holding the sky is safer than that!".

That shut Percy up. He walked away swearing in Greek. I couldn't understand all of it but I understood enough to understand he was pissed. I gave Piper a grateful smile. She smiled back "We'll have to fix your hair before the party, you know". "What party?". She stared at me like I was a freak "The party for Percy surviving the Atlas explosion. And you" she added smiling.

"Since you're a daughter of Aphrodite would you help me get clothes for it? I'm rather out of them". I said sheepishly. She nodded "Sure, we were going to stop in NYC for the other guys anyway. We'll get you something!". She skipped off smiling. "And what's wrong with my hair?". She just smiled back at me.

Percy POV

'This is ridiculous' I thought annoyed 'the hero of Olympus can't find a date'. I had asked around and none of the girls I could stand were free for the dance. Then I realized there was one girl I hadn't asked yet. Piper. I sprinted over to the Aphrodite cabin and knocked. Piper answered the door "Yes, Percy?". I nervously scratched my head "Wouldyougotothepartywithme?". "What? She asked, laughing. I sighed "Would you go to the party with me please?". She blinked surprised "Me? Why would you want to go with me?". "I want to go with you because you're the only girl I like without a date. Plus you're very pretty!" I told her cheekily.

Piper beamed "Of course I'll go with you! I'll meet you at the Argo 11 at 7 so we can get a ride from Leo, okay?". I nodded happily and ran back to my cabin so I could get ready.

When I got back I saw Shay looking annoyed at his reflection. I knew what he was upset about. The weight of the sky had turned his hair stark white. I thought it looked awesome, especially since it was longer than before, reaching his chin. "Come on Shay, get ready. You don't want to disappoint Reyna!".

He shook his head "I can't believe I accepted her invitation. By the way who are you going with?" he asked slyly. " Piper" I told him. He grinned "How am I not surprised?". I smacked the back of his head. "Just get ready!".

Shay's POV

Wow. That's all I could think as the Argo 11 sailed to Mount Olympus. It was incredible. There were hundreds of lights in the streets. Everyone was in a festive mood from the return of their hero. I was proud for Percy, even if he didn't like the attention.

I looked over at Reyna, who had joined me at the bow. She looked stunning in her (Sorry I'm a guy so this won't sound very detailed) purple dress with gold jewelry to complement it. I had a feeling she had chosen these colours because of her Roman background. I however was not very spectacular in my tux and ocean blue tie to match my eyes. I looked over at Percy and Piper who were standing beside us. Percy wore a similar outfit to mine, with the exception of his sea green tie. Piper wore a turquoise dress with a silver charm bracelet. Simple yet elegant.

(Reyna may seem OOC but remember what Annabeth said about her expression at the start of Mark of Athena)

I was surprised when Reyna grabbed my hand tightly. I looked at her curiously. She looked extremely tense, nervous even. I squeezed her hand and told Percy we were going to the stables to get a direct look at Olympus as we landed.

When we got there she turned to me "Sorry, but you're the first boy who hasn't rejected me completely. Percy had Annabeth and Jason wasn't ready for a girlfriend. I just don't want to drive you away before we even get to know each other". She looked like she was on the edge of tears, so I pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, I am far too stubborn to be driven away. If I befriend someone then it's very hard to drive me away from them. I promise I will not let you drive me away from you. Even if we don't end up being romantically connected, I will be your friend. The only way to get rid of me is to join an enemy, and I know you'd never do that". I rubbed her back gently and siphoned off her tears.

"Thank you" she whispered. I looked at her face. She had stopped crying and was looking almost happy again. "Are you ready to go have fun or do you want to stay here for a bit?". She smiled "Let's go party".

Percy POV

I was excited as we landed. The gods apparently had a big announcement. I wondered what it was about, if it was a prophecy I was going to scream. 'Oh well' I thought 'may as well enjoy the party first. I was glad that I was going with Piper, she was brave, smart and I might have a small crush on her.

Suddenly I heard Leo's voice over the intercom "Alright ladies and gents, we are landing in Olympus, 600th floor Empire State Building. Thank you for flying Air Argo". We laughed at Leo's commentary and walked to the ramp that led down onto Olympus.

When we went to the throne room, we saw that the party was already in full swing. We split up with the other couples that had come on the Argo II: Luke and Annabeth, Hazel and Frank, Shay and Reyna. After a bit of dancing Piper and I decided to go outside. We walked to one of the benches and sat down. "Which is your favourite constellation?" Piper asked. "The Huntress" I said pointing "She was once a hunter of Artemis. She sacrificed her life to save her freinds. They say her spirit now roams the world under the name Zoë Nightshade". "Yes, I do" a familiar voice said from behind us. Zoë strode towards us with Thalia close behind. I noticed Zoë now wore the lieutenant's tiara while Thalia wore her pre-Hunter garb. I grinned and spread my arms wide to be crushed by a double hug.

After some chitchat and finding out Thalia was leaving the Hunt, they walked inside leaving Piper and I alone once again. We sat together in silence for a while, until Piper asked me "Is this just for tonight, or is it for longer?". I told her the truth "I want it to be much longer than just tonight, but what do you want?". She answered by leaning into me.

She looked up into my eyes and I was hypnotized by their shifting. I leaned towards her and pressed my lips against hers quickly. I pulled back and looked at her. She looked annoyed "Seriously? I was just getting into that!". She pulled me back and this time I didn't pull back. By the time we broke apart we were both gasping for air.

"I think you know my answer" Piper said "Now shall we go here the announcement?". I nodded giddily, ready for anything.

Shay POV

As the party went on, Reyna introduced me to several older demigods. They all seemed to be cheerful enough, but all of them had a tired air around them, like they knew that someday they would meet a monster they couldn't beat. I had a feeling they might be right.

At midnight the gods called for attention in front of the thrones. As soon as we were assembled Athena stood up "It has come to our attention that the Flame of the West is moving again" . At this the demigods started murmuring among themselves until Zeus called for silence. Athena continued "This time the flame is going to Canada. Mount Olympus will now be located on the 1867th (Anyone who can tell me what 1867 has to do with Canada gets cookies!) floor of the CN tower and Camp Half-Blood will be at 199 Sport Lane, White Lake, Ontario".

"The Flame will move on Canada Day at midnight, so be ready to travel to the new camp. Thank you. You are dismissed".

As soon as she finished I turned to Reyna, who was wearing a light scowl. "Great! I'll be able to visit my family". She smiled a bit at this. "It's going to be weird having a new camp. A lot of the people here are American so it's going to bug them that they lost the Flame to Canada. Oh well, it should be interesting!

Time skip to Canada Day

Percy POV

We were ready to go. Chiron had somehow managed to turn our cabin into a small box the size of my fist. He told us that this time the cabins were going to be placed where the residents wanted. I had a feeling I would know exactly where to put it when we got there. Shay walked over. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Yeah, we'll be moving in about 20 minutes, so I had to be". "Good we have to meet Chiron a the big house now anyway".

We walked up to the big house just in time for us to get on the porch before we teleported to the new location. The world seemed to spin around the house before it stopped. We were now in a clearing on a beautiful lake. I was sad that we had left the old camp but I was also happy for something new.

Every one split up to find a place for their cabin. Shay and I walked out on the water to see any places to put our cabin. I knew we had the perfect place when I saw the island. It was large, almost two square kilometers and had forest and clearings. It also had a perfect place for a dock. I looked over at Shay to see him zipping across the water towards it. I laughed and followed. We decided to place our cabin at the edge of the island, facing the big house. When I threw down the cabin collapsible container, it expanded to be a modern beach house. I knew only one person could have done this so I sent a silent prayer of thanks to Poseidon.

"Alright let's explore our pad, shall we?" I asked Shay. He answered by starting towards it. I smiled 'This is awesome' I thought as I followed my brother.

Time skip a few weeks

Shay POV

I rubbed my hands together gleefully. Tonight was Capture the Flag, and our team consisted of Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, and Artemis. Since the two camps had combined the hunters had simply chosen their team because they would have been crushed otherwise. Frank and I had been working on strategy all day and we were about to brief the others.

Frank technically should have been with Ares, but he had hated his siblings. He was the only one who wasn't hotheaded and rude so he decided to embrace his legacyship and descent from Poseidon instead of Ares. In his Roman form Mars was fine most of the time, but Ares was always cruel. When Frank had moved to our cabin, Poseidon had given him a ring that gave him the powers of a son of the Sea God but on a far smaller scale. For example he couldn't create a hurricane like Percy and I could.

Anyway the plan was for the hunters to stay around the boundary line, the children of Zeus and Hades to attack on either side and Frank in Pegasus form, Blackjack, Percy and I to fly above the fighting and snag the flag.

After the the briefing we put the flag up a tree and prepared ourselves. Percy had his two swords and shield, while I had my sword, club and a crossbow that I had borrowed (read stolen) from the Amazons.

As soon as Chiron blew the whistle we took off, me on Frank and Percy on Blackjack. After a couple minutes of searching, we saw three figures fly from the enemy's side. When we got closer I saw that it was Reyna and Piper on the backs of Pegasi. The third figure was Luke wearing flying sandals.

Percy shouted "I'm taking Luke, you two take the girls" before urging RutbrrrrBlackjack on. 'What now' Frank asked. I smiled "Can you get alongside Reyna? I can deal with Piper now". I aimed my crossbow and shot Piperin the head. Her helmet kept her alive but also knocked her out from the impact.

As soon as we got alongside Reyna, she jabbed at me with her spear. I parried. This pattern continued until I disarmed her and put my sword at her throat. She smiled and flew off to put her Pegasi away.

I went back to searching and soon found the flag. It was on a pile of rocks that would be very hard to climb but perfect for defending a flag from enemy's. We swooped down and I grabbed the flag. As we were flying back I saw Percy was still fighting Luke. I told Frank to fly straight at him. "Hey Lukey" he turned and saw us charging. His face paled and he dropped out of the sky. As soon as we passed the border the flag changed to be a trident.

After the match Chiron congratulated us and walked off to look after some injured campers. Our team headed over to where we had docked a sailing yacht. We had promised that if we won there would be a party at our place and we intended to fulfill.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Next Day

Percy POV

I looked at the arena, amazed we had managed to make it so well. With the help of Tyson and the Hephestaus cabin, we had made a 20m by 20m raft with anchors. We had built up the sides to make a 1ft tall bowl and filled it with sand, before adding bleachers on the sides. It was a perfect floating arena, and we were going to have a tag team tournament.

Review and Comment! For cookies!


	19. Chapter 17

**Hi all I think I'm going to make Nyx the new enemy but send review if you have different suggestions.**

**Sorry about the A/N**


	20. Chapter 18

Shay POV

As we walked to breakfast, my brothers and I discussed who we would be teaming up with. Percy and I planned on being together, while Frank wanted to team up with Leo.

After everyone finished breakfast, Chiron asked if anyone had any announcements. I stood up quickly " I would like to announce that our cabin will be hosting a tag team tournament in 3 days. Anyone wishing to enter has to have had a month of training. The maximum number of weapons anyone can use is 3. All rounds will be 2v2 except for the final round which will be a battle royale between the last 4 teams. Thank you".

I sat down and there were was hushed murmurings among the campers. Chiron called for silence, then sent us off for training. Since Percy was teaching an advanced swords class, Frank and I headed over to shoot at the range.

Percy had given me the bow of Orion after he found out that even with it, he sucked at archery. I however had proven that it was just him.

After Frank and I finished shooting I decided to go meditate. At first when I tried to meditate I had had a difficult time staying still but, over time it had helped control my ADHD. When I meditated I generally went to the bottom the lake and this was where I had the vision.

As soon as I closed my eyes, I found myself in a forest at night. "Hello my dear". I whipped around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am she who is the night. But that does not matter. I am here to offer you a chance to join the new regime. I intend to replace most of the Olympian Council. I will leave certain gods, such as Hermes, Poseiden, Artemis, Hades and Hestia, but the rest must go they are too corrupt and self-centered. I will replace them".

I drew my sword. "And why would I help you?" I growled.

She chuckled "If you don't I will have to destroy you".

"Fat chance".

"It is a fat chance. I am more powerful than Gaea. You will fall young hero. We will meet again and you will fall under the power of Nyx".

I opened my eyes and shot to the surface of the lake. When I got there I saw a brilliantly white figure standing on the shore, waiting for me. I walked over and bowed. "I see you recognize power young one. I will aid you against Nyx".

"Thank you Lord.."

"Aether. Primordial god of Light and Day, husband and Archnemesis of Nyx".

**Well what do you think? Our heroes won't get insanely powerful, but they will become stronger. The tournament will still happen so give me pairs including** **Hazel, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Thalia, Luke and Nico.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi all I'm sorry. I just realized I haven't updated in a week! Here we go!**

****Shay POV

I gazed at Aether in shock. I was talking to the Primordial god of light!

"I can't stay long. I am here to tell you I will aid you against Nyx. I can stop her but you heroes will have to stop her monsters. They will be like nothing you have ever faced before. Now go and warn your freinds hero!". With that he dissolved in the sunlight.

**I will have more up in a few hours just hold tight!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry about the small chapter earlier! This one will be much longer.**

Shay POV

I blinked. Even for a godly visit that had been breif. I turned and started running to the big house to tell Chiron.

After hearing what had happened he told me to keep it to myself until the counseleurs meeting. All through dinner Percy asked me what was wrong, but I told him to wait.

As soon as everyone had arrived for the meeting I stood. " I hate to bring bad news, but a new foe is rising. Nyx, Primordial goddess of Night". I explained my dream and what had followed.

"So what?" Clarrise asked. "We beat Gaea and Kronos. We will beat Nyx too". Several people nodded at this.

"You don't seem to understand. Nyx is the mother of Gaea, Ouranos and the other Primordials. The only beings that are older are Aether, Order and Chaos. Chaos and Order went into a permenant state of hibernation after Gaea and their other grandchildren were born. Then Aether and Nyx went to sleep as well. Beings with so much power have a hard time staying awake, so they sleep most of the time. It's like lying in warm sunshine. If Nyx and Aether are both awake they will have an immense amount of power at their disposale".

The rest of the meeting was spent IMing the gods and planning defenses. When we finally got back to our cabin both Percy and I were annoyed. Neither of us liked planning strategy. We were more action people.

No line break cause the iPad won't do it

At breakfast the next day Chiron asked Jason, Thalia Nico, Hazel, Percy and I to meet him at the Big house.

"I'm sorry, heroes but the gods have ordered quests. They are worried about Aeolus and Chrysaor joining Nyx. They have ordered that the children of Poseiden will deal with their brother and the children of Zeus to deal with Aeolus. Hades was offended and demanded his children help. You may decide who goes with who". In the end we ended up with Nico, because he couldn't summon the dead on a flying rock.

Rachel stepped out of the shadows

_"Sons of Sea and shadow go east_

_To the land of the unique beast_

_Aid shall the Ghost King receive_

_And run without repreive_

_Fight on the cliffs of white_

_Against the follower of night"._

Rachael collapsed into the couch. Chiron turned to us "Shay, Percy, Nico, you should go get ready for your quest. From where Chrysaor was last seen and the prophecy I think you should go to The Rock".

"The Rock?" Percy asked.

I nodded "The Rock of Gibralter. The gateway of Africa and Europe and southernmost point of Europe".

_**Like it? Hate it? Review.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm sorry for having such short chapters lately. I'll try to make them longer. Don't forget to review!**

Percy POV

As we packed Shay and I discussed how to take Chrysaor down. We figured that swordplay wasn't a good idea. Finally Shay headed off to ask Leo and Beckendorf if they had any ideas.

When he returned he was carrying a metal case in one hand and a bag in the other. I tried to ask him what was in them, but he told me to wait for Nico. I wonder what he has in there...

Shay POV

I was amused by my brother's attempts to find out what was in my packages. As soon as Nico arrived, I pulled out one of the objects in the bag. In my hand I held a 6 mm handgun.

It was painted black with a small bronze circle on it. I showed them how to use it and explained how it had celestial bronze bullets. They were surprised but took it in their stride. I could tell they didn't like the feeling of it. They put them in the holsters and I pulled out my other toy.

"Greek fire grenades and grenade launcher. I don't trust either of you so I'll be carrying this". They looked a little scared by my weaponry.

"Hey, Nico, can you shadow travel us to Gib?". He nodded and grabbed Percy and I by our shirts and we slipped into darkness.

When we arrived we decide to split up and find Chrysaor faster. Nico went to search the harbour, Percy went to search the top of the rock and I got to search the city. It was very beautiful, full of old British buildings. I saw a sign that pointed to the cemetery for the people who had died in the wars for the rock.

I headed towards it hoping that there would be a Lares or two willing to help me. I had heard the wars had caused the deaths of several demigods. I wasn't disappointed.

When I got there I saw a purple figure standing in the gateway. He wore a captain's hat and had a Greek sword by his side. He smiled as he saw me. "Finally! A son of the sea to let me rest in peace".

"Pardon me?" I asked confused.

"I apologize. I am Captain Nelson, son of Poseidon. I was cursed by Athena for killing her son. She bound me to this place after death, with the only way to be released being giving my power to a brother. After this you must go to the top of the great cliff. Your questmates will need your help to fight Chrysaor". He thrust his hand out and shot energy into my chest. I felt power rush through my body before I ran for the cable car to the top of the rock.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for not updating in a while! To the story!**

Shay POV

When I got to the top of the rock I heard gunshots from the cliff facing Spain. _Percy and Nico._ I started running towards it at top speed.

As I came into view of the fight I saw my freinds on the ground and Chrysaor about to stab Nico. "No!" I shouted and unslung my gun.

I continuously fired at him forcing him to back up, away from Nico. After I shot my last bullet I pulled out my grenade launcher. I had 3 shots. I fired all of them at once,straight at his head. He laughed and swatted 2 to either side and one directly in front of him. "Please, bullets will not destroy me! I am-".

He didn't get any further before I hit the button that detonated the grenades. Unfortunatly it didn't knock him all the way off the cliff. I charged forward and tackled him over the edge, stabbing him as I did.

He went over the edge but so did I. Oh shit!

Nico POV

As soon as Shay went over the edge we heard a terrible scream. It was filled with power and Gibralter shook from it. It was terrifying. It stopped after a moment but my ears still rung. We searched for Shay in the area at the bottom of the cliff but his body was no where to be seen.

Unfortunatly I then had to stop Percy from breaking down. He and Shay had been really close. We shadow traveled back to camp with heavy hearts. Shay was gone.

Shay POV

I opened my eyes to see a dolphin. That's right a dolphin.

**Anyone who guesses what happened right will cookies!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Candyland7 guessed right and so did maria. On with the story!**

Shay POV

"Hello my lord" the dolphin chittered "I am Delphin, god of dolphins. How are you?". After I got over my shock I realized I felt very weak. I also felt rather sore. I told Delphin this and he asked "Are you ready to meet your father?".

I nodded and looked around "Where are we?".

"In your father's palace. This way please" He guided me through the hall until we reached the throne room. It was beautiful.

The roof and walls were made out of blue and green coral and the floor was a polished white marble with blue and green veins running through it. My father sat on his throne looking stressed. "Welcome to Atlantis Shay. It is nice to finally see you awake".

"It is nice to meet you Father. Is there something wrong?".

"Triton turned traitor and Typhon is trying to rise in the middle of Lake Ontairio. Also one of my sons almost got himself killed by using his brother's power to move Gibralter out of his way. Nothing wrong at all!".

Pretend this is a line break

I sighed as I walked up the hill to camp. Percy was going to kill me, even with my new armor from Dad. I heard a low canine growl behind me. I turned and saw a pack of giant black wolves behind me. "Oh s***".


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time. Here is a chapter for you! Also I will be updating my other story soon. I would like to get an editor for my work so if anyone wants to help plz let me know. Thanks!**

**Shay POV**

I unsheathed my sword and aimed it at the lead hound. It gave me a wolfish grin "We are not hellhounds boy. We are Nighthounds. Nyx herself created us. Now you have two choices; come with us and live serving Nyx, or fight us and die serving Zeus".

I considered this "I won't serve either. I serve my family and friends. You leave them alone and I won't destroy you. Hurt them and you will pay". The wolf snarled. I slashed and the hound exploded into dust. The rest of the pack surged forwards, snapping at me.

I ran for a tree and leapt. I grabbed the first branch and heaved up. I flipped and landed high above the wolves. They snarled and circled the tree. I pulled out my bow and shot 3 more of the wolves before they decided to scram. "You will pay demigod" one howled as they leapt away.

I dropped to the ground and sprinted the rest of the way to camp. When I got there I saw something I didn't expect. A huge wall had been built around the camp. I walked around the wall until I came to a gate. It was manned by 1 kid in Roman armour and 1 in Greek. I recognized them. It was Thalia and Jason.

"How did two children of Zeus get put on sentry duty?" . I asked teasingly. When they saw me they both had expressions of shock.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Thalia yelled before letting me in. I sighed and explained my story.

They shook their heads and told me in unison "Percy's going to kill you"

I grimaced "I know. So what's happened while I've been gone?". Apparently Octavian had stoked almost 200 demigods into defecting to Nyx, including the son of Zeus who had challenged us when we got to camp. Now the camp had a constant guard on it's two gates. The wall had been erected by several automotons Leo had whipped up.

I decided it was time to face Percy's wrath. I headed towards the cabin. I saw Percy, Frank, Reyna, Nico and the rest of the Seven. I decided to pull a trick on them.

I hauled myself into a tree and leapt through the trees until I was directly over Percy. He and the others were obviously mourning me. "What" I said " you're mourning me? I'm touched".

They looked around trying to find me. When they finally spotted me I realized that they were pissed. I dropped to the ground and ran. I was fast but I was wearing armour and that slowed me down. Finally I felt my legs kicked out from under me.

I rolled onto my back and felt someone sit on my chest. It was Reyna. Oh sh**.

**I am changing the story's name to sons of the sea so it fits shay in as well.**


End file.
